Soul Love
by Ibrahil
Summary: One Shot. Spoilers: Season 6.


Soul + Love (Wincest) Fic de cumple de mi nena Vane!

Autora: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Supernatural.

Advertencias: Wincest, PWP, Souless!Sammy, Cute!Dean

Resumen: Dean y Sam hasta el fin del mundo AGAIN!

Pues dedicado a mi nena **vane_chan6** pues por su cumple que es hoy y por todos los fics que hemos escrito juntas y que espero les gusten a todas las q siguen este LJ, fics que pronto veran la LUZ! *chilla emocionada* Nada mas esperense a leerlos! 

One-Shot:

Sam recuerda el momento exacto en el que paso, y pues que le tomo por sorpresa, no es que uno se espere que después de casi caerse por un barranco gracias a su torpeza, tu hermano, y mas cuando es un Winchester, te bese asi de la nada luego de tantos años de ser _hermanos_, fue por aquella época del funesto pacto con el Crossroad demon, a unas pocas semanas de este cumplirse.

Acababan de salir de todo el desastre de el Trickster, mas tarde el ángel Gabriel, y Sam andaba un poco decido aun, intentando no mostrarse demasiado deprimido enfrente de su hermano, y pues su distracción le llevo a casi matarse por un barranco, aunque Sam jura que ese casi acantilado no estaba ahí antes, la cuestión es que Dean se acerco a el sin ningún aviso, tomándolo de las crines y forzándolo a quedar a su altura, chocándolo contra esos pecadores labios; devorándole la boca, la lengua, los labios; dejándole sin aliento, cansado, separándose de el tan rápido como apareció, mirándolo intensamente con esos ojos grandes y verdes brillantes "_No importa lo que pase Sammy, nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo…aquí" _ y su puño apoyado contra el corazón de Sammy, que latía acelerado. Luego de eso, Dean se alejo aunque no llego muy lejos de Sam, por que Sam, Sammy, Samuel lo tomo de a camisa, regresándolo a sus brazos, refugiándolo ahí comiéndole esta vez la boca a su hermano. Aun se pregunta como es que llegaron al motel sin despegarse, desnudando a su hermano el mayor, haciéndoselo contra la vieja cama del motel de turno, aunque le daba igual si se lo hacia contra el capo del impala. _"Por que eres mío Dean, siempre mío Dean, mío y de nadie mas, nunca, solo mío..." _todo susurrado a el oído del mayor, como si no bastara con las palabras le muerde el cuello hasta romperle la piel. Así fue su primera vez, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la primera vez que Dean suplico en el sexo, la primera vez que Sam sudo tanto, la primera que ambos se sintieron morir con el orgasmo del corazón, uno que ninguno había sentido nunca.

Tampoco es como si ahora fueran pareja, no para nada, y menos con lo seco que podía ser Dean a veces con eso de las demostraciones de afecto en público. Incluso ni el sexo era regular, normalmente venia después de que Sam le reclamara a Dean algo sobre el pacto, normalmente Dean lo seducía o se abalanzaba sobre el. Y por supuesto los besos, eso si era algo más común, normalmente cuando Sam se sentaba a investigar sobre algún caso, Dean se le sentaba en sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo, comiéndole la boca de manera sucia, con saliva y gemidos por todos lados, restregándose contra sus muslos como una mujer. Así era Dean, porque a el le gustaba eso. Si le gustaba hasta que volvió del infierno.

Fueron unos tiempos duros para Sam, la forma, casi repulsiva, en la que lo trataba su hermano cuando buscaban detener la ruptura de los sellos. Y Sam en parte sabia que era, aparte de lo que había sufrido en el infierno, por el hecho de que el castaño se hubiera acostado con Ruby…y luego casi con Lilith. Pero cuando mas Sammy se asusto de que su hermano fuera abandonarlo para siempre fue con la ruptura del ultimo sello que libero a Lucifer, todo por que el confió mas en ella que en su hermano, novio, amante, su todo.

Y realmente pensó que todo acabaría allí, que no podría tocar mas ese _manchado_ cuerpo que le hacia _"sentir" _tanto. Pero no fue así. Aunque fue muy duro trabajar juntos, lo lograron, hasta que el quiso salirse, luego de aquel horrible caso con Ellen y Jo, y Sam puede jurar, en aquella época, que Dean quiso besarlo antes de verlo marchar. Ahí fue cuando se asusto bastante, quizás por eso tomo la _precaución _de dejar parte de su equipaje detrás, incluyendo ese viejo suéter marrón que le recordaría a Dean a ese Sam que sonreía con todos los dientes y que decía "_Deaaaan" _ y Dean le bajaba la luna, el sol, a dios. Ese viejo suéter marrón, desgastado de tanto uso, ese suéter que ya no se pone por que las mangas no caben en sus ahora musculosos brazos.

Dean lo olía, cada vez que podía lo hacia, lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo olía, le daba fuerzas para seguir sin Sam, lo colocaba doblado en su regazo para que Castiel no se sentara sobre ella cuando le diera por aparecerse. Ese suéter le había servido de mucho. Incluso cuando llamo a Sam para decirle que lo quería dentro de nuevo en la cacería, tenía el suéter contra su mejilla, como si así pudiera sentir aun más a Sam

Claro que eso Sam no lo supo sino hasta hace unas semanas cuando Dean, no el Dean de aquella época sino este Dean, se acerco a el, con los ojos llorosos y le confeso cosas, cosas que como esta Sam orita hubiera querido al menos que le importara algo las palabras de Dean.

A veces piensa si debería estar deseando tener esos sentimientos de nuevo, como ese sentimiento donde tu corazón se encoje por que el amor es demasiado. Pero Sam no puede sentir y por lo tanto tampoco desear, y todo por que no tiene alma. Así que cuando Dean le sonríe sobre la mesa, todo arruguitas y felicidad, Sam piensa que quiere tener sentimientos, pero en cambio solo dice:

- Eres hermoso Dean. – pero eso es porque su polla si puede sentir, y esa es la manera mas fácil de que Dean se abra de piernas y se deje follar. Dean sonríe un poco sonrojado y Sam, el viejo Sam, hubiera hecho una broma, pero a este Sam solo sigue comiendo, conformándose con ver a su hermano feliz.

- No seas tonto Sam – se ríe nervioso el mayor, porque es como si sintiera que su Sam, Sammy, Samuel esta de vuelta.

Cuando salen del restaurant, Dean le toma la mano, como si fueran novios realmente. Y Sam sabe que Dean no se la ha tomado en el pasado por miedo, miedo a que el viejo Sam le rechace, pero este nuevo Sam tiene sus ventajas.

No han terminado de llegar al Impala cuando Sam le empuja contra la puerta del conductor por la espalda.

- Quiero hacértelo Dean. – le susurra sensual al oído, y Dean quiere negarse, pero no puede, por que este Sam demanda las cosas, no las pide como el viejo Sam, y Dean solo puede sacar el culo y abrir las piernas mientras Sam se la mete, Dean gime y Sam se lo hace mas fuerte, porque el nuevo Dean lo calienta, lo vuelve loco, por que el antiguo Dean no gemía como lo hace ahora, por el viejo Dean no lo hacia así, abierto y contra el auto.

- Sammy…Sammy – Y Sam, Sammy, Samuel le aprieta las caderas y se corre dentro, llenándolo de semen por todos lados, apretándole la polla contra la puerta del auto.

Porque ahora Sam puede hacérselo así, sin condón, preparación o alguna otra ñoñería. Porque ahora Sam es de alguna manera quien domina en la relación, al menos hasta que recupere su alma y Dean vuelva a ser el mismo.

Cuando Dean se corre y Sam sale de el, subiéndole los jeans a Dean, ambos se prometen en sus cabezas.

"Voy a conseguir tu alma Sam"

"No dejare que esto cambie, Dean"

Ende.

Y no se crean que el fic es muy cortito, que le he hecho una traduccion pero debido a quela autora murio o algo no lo puedo publicar, pero si lo quieren es el fic Monster de **freakn_out** es un fic bastante cruel y tiene character death asi que bajo sus consecuencias lo piden.


End file.
